


Aka-chin

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opowiadanie-miniaturka.</p><p>Murasakibara dostaje na zajęciach zadanie, by opisać ważną dla siebie osobę - na myśl przychodzi mu nie kto inny, jak jego kapitan, Akashi Seijurou. Przed rozpoczęciem treningu Atsushi pokazuje mu swoją pracę...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aka-chin

**Author's Note:**

> Szczerze powiedziawszy, kiepska jestem w paringach z Murasakibarą, ale i tak postanowiłam zacząć właśnie od tego opowiadania :3  
> Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba! ^^  
> Zapraszam co czytania!

            Aka-chin jest mały.

            Taki mały, że kiedy idziemy razem do sklepu, to ja sięgam po produkty z wyższych półek. Zaglądam mu przez ramię na listę zakupów, bo on nigdy nie mówi mi, że mam coś sięgnąć. Nie przepada za swoim wzrostem, to chyba jedyna jego słabość.

            Ale ja lubię tego niskiego Aka-china. Bo kiedy niechcący upuszczę paczkę chipsów, albo ciasteczek, Aka-chin zawsze zdąży je złapać, nim spadną na ziemię.

            To Ciasteczkowy Bohater.

            Jest jedyną osobą, która nie mówi mi, że powinienem przestać jeść tyle słodyczy. Za to też go lubię. Nawet, jeśli czasem wyzywa mnie, że gubię okruszki po całej sali gimnastycznej.

            Aka-china bardzo lubią dziewczyny. To przez to, że jest dla nich miły. Ale dla mnie Aka-chin też jest miły. Więc ja też go lubię.

            Aka-chin prosił, żebym nikomu nie mówił, że kiedy są Walentynki i dostaje od dziewczyn czekoladki, zawsze wszystkie daje mi. To przez to, że on nie przepada za słodyczami, ale kiedy już jakieś je, to wygląda ładnie.

            Lubię patrzeć na Aka-china. Zwłaszcza, kiedy się do mnie uśmiecha. Ma wtedy taki spokojny i miły wyraz twarzy. Mógłbym na niego patrzeć cały dzień, ale Aka-chin nie ma dużo wolnego czasu.

            Aka-chin ma ładne oczy. Mają kolor słodkich truskawek. Jego włosy też są truskawkowe. Ale kiedy czasem staję za nim i go przytulam, to wcale nie czuję ich zapachu.

            Lubię przytulać Aka-china. Jest idealnego wzrostu. Nie muszę się dużo schylać, żeby położyć głowę na jego głowie. Ale raz Aka-chin się zdenerwował, bo zasnąłem w takiej pozycji. Aka-chin nie lubi być poduszką.

            Lubię też jego dłonie. Mimo, że gra w koszykówkę, to są miękkie i delikatne. Kiedy wracamy razem do domu, Aka-chin pozwala mi trzymać go za rękę. Jest mniejsza od mojej, dlatego fajnie mi się ją ściska. W ogóle cały Aka-chin jest mniejszy ode mnie, a ja lubię go do siebie przytulać i długo, długo nie wypuszczać z objęć! Bo wtedy wiem, że nic mu się nie stanie, ponieważ ja go obronię.

            Ale Aka-chin mówi, że nawet jeśli jestem dużo wyższy i dużo większy od niego, to serduszka mamy takie same. Nie wiem do końca, co to oznacza, ale skoro powiedział to Aka-chin, to musi to być prawda.

            Jeśli kiedyś będę musiał wybrać sobie żonę, to poproszę o rękę Aka-china. Nie wiem, czy się zgodzi, ale jeśli tak, to postaram się sprawić, by był tak samo szczęśliwy, jak ja teraz.

            Aka-chin to Aka-chin i nikt nigdy mi go nie zastąpi.

           

*

 

-         Cześć, Aka-chin~ - mruknął Murasakibara, wchodząc do szatni.

Akashi, który właśnie się przebierał, naciągnął na siebie białą koszulkę i spojrzał na

przyjaciela. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

-         Dzień dobry, Atsushi – powiedział.

-         Ehh...ale jestem zmęczony...

-         Trening jeszcze się nie zaczął, więc mam nadzieję, że wskrzesisz w sobie odrobinę energii.

-         Postaram się – westchnął Murasakibara, opadając ciężko na ławkę i ściągając buty.- A wiesz, Aka-chin...

-         O co chodzi?

-         Dziś na japońskim miałem trudne zadanie.

-         Ah tak?- Akashi odwrócił się od niego, uśmiechając pod nosem.- Jakie?

-         Musiałem opisać kogoś, kto jest dla mnie ważny. Nie mogłem opisać słodyczy, bo to nie ludzie....więc opisałem ciebie.

-         I jak ci poszło?

-         Hmm...chcesz zobaczyć?

-         Oczywiście.

Atsushi wygrzebał ze swojej torby kartkę papieru i podał ją czerwonowłosemu. Ten

odebrał ją, usiadł na ławce i zaczął czytać, z lekkim uśmiechem. Murasakibara w tym czasie zaczął się przebierać, nie mógł więc zauważyć, jak stopniowo twarz Akashiego ulegała zmianie. Chłopak zarumienił się lekko i zasłonił usta dłonią. Przełknął ślinę i, gdy skończył czytać, odłożył zadanie na ławkę obok Atsushiego i odwrócił się od niego, udając, że szuka czegoś w torbie.

-         Hmm? I co?- zapytał Murasakibara.

-         Zrobiłeś kilka błędów ortograficznych – powiedział Akashi po krótkiej chwili.

-         Ah tak? Hmm...pomożesz mi później je poprawić?

-         Oczywiście.- Akashi ruszył w kierunku drzwi i już miał wyjść, kiedy nagle przystanął i, nie odwracając głowy, powiedział: - Zgodzę się, Atsushi.

Po tych słowach wyszedł, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. A Murasakibara patrzył za nim, nic nie rozumiejąc.

 


End file.
